The overall aims of this Vision Research Core (VRC) are to provide: access to resources outside the scope of individual R01 awards, access to technical expertise outside the scope a single laboratory, staff training to remove barriers to efficient translational research and collaboration. The research areas supported by the VRC span the analysis and treatments of retinal degenerations, developmental disorders, glaucoma and other disorders, as well as and a range of cutting-edge basic science initiatives. We have implemented four resource modules that continue the natural evolution of how this research group works together, serving 15 investigators holding 21 NEI R01 awards. The Imaging Module provides a range of imaging (TEM, confocal, scanning optical) and computing services (imaging, database, mathematics) based on strengths of core laboratories and the tradition of excellence of the UU School of Computing, whose descendants founded Adobe Systems, Silicon Graphics, Netscape and Pixar. Collaborations among these groups have transformed software tools for TEM and confocal imaging. The Histomics Module derives from the strengths in mouse genetics at the Moran Eye Center and the high demand for tissue profiling. Almost every JMEC laboratory has need of high quality histomics (cryosectioning, paratoming, genotyping, immunocytochemistry, PCR, ISH). The Physiology Module is a powerful set of tools that VRC faculty use for animal model validation and disease profiling: ERGs, OptoMotry behavioral testing, and a range of ocular imaging tools (OCT, Micron). Our new module includes in vivo/in vitro 2-photon imaging. The Biochemistry Module evolved from a gene sequencing service towards a true proteomics (ultracen- trifugation, gel quantitation) and metabolomics resource (specialized GC-MS, HPLC-MS, surface plas- mon resonance) more accurately reflecting our current research strengths. The Administrative Module provides professional grants management for the VRC.